fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Tyron Appleby
Tyron Appleby is a quarterback for the Montreal Royal. Biography When you think about a Quarterback, what do you think of? Probably a player who is 6'4"" and 225 lbs, has the rocket arm, charmingly good looks, is a team player and can easily be used as a marketing tool for the finer things in life. Well, Tyron Appleby is none of those things. 6'6" and 300 lbs of pure Timber wolf, Tyron is certainly a beefy wolf with quite the pudgy stomach. While he might look like he belongs on the Defensive end of Football, Don't let that fool you as Tyron has one of the best throwing arms you will find and in short bursts, Can be quite quick. (Especially for a player his size.) Born on the 3rd of February, 1995, Tyron was always a good ol' southern boy from Georgia and it showed. The timberwolf was always a huge fan of football and enjoyed the college games on Saturday and the league games on Sunday. Tyron also enjoyed his fair share of southern cuisine and it showed as he was always a large pup but that was never a problem for Appleby as he was still a pretty active pup and thanks to his growing love of American Football, Tyron wanted to play at a top level and not just as a defensive player, He wanted to be the main focus, He wanted to be the main playmaker, He wanted to be a Quaterback. However, That would be easier said than done as almost straight away during his pee-wee days, He was typecasted as a Linebacker due to his bulk and while Tyron was happy to be playing the game he loved, He was a little disappointed that he was put into this role despite his enthusiasm to play in the Quaterback position, So everyday after school when he got home, He would go out back and work on his arm strength and his arm accuracy in the vain attempt that one day he would be able to be play as a Quaterback. Flash forward to when Tyron had just joined High School and he would finally get his opportunity. By then, Not only had Tyron's throwing arm become quite strong and quite accurate, The Timber wolf had grown to the largest that he had ever been as despite being quite active, He also still really loved his share of Deep Fried Southern comfort food, Still making a big wolf. Like he had done in previous years, Tyron had signed up for Football. Like all of the previous years before, His coach would scoff at Tyron wanting to be a Quarterback considering his size and bulk but unlike his Pee-Wee and Middle School coach, His High School coach would actually give him a tryout but claimed "Don't be too excited kid, I doubt you'll be able to make the grade. I'm only doing this as a token gesture." Tyron shot through the roof! This was his big chance and he wasn't going to let it go. Come the tryouts, He was joined by a group of 2 other recruits for the position, A White Tailed Deer and A Lion. Both looked like the example used for the stereotypical QB at the start. They also scoffed at Tyron with the lion adding ""Players your size don't play QB!"" It cut hard for Tyron but he was there to prove them wrong. The Deer was the first player put into a game situation and in the couple of plays that he would be tested with, He would choke badly by throwing picks and incomplete passes. The Lion would fair better but he would struggle with very long passes as his arm just wouldn't give him the power to get the ball to go very deep. Now was Tyron's time. If he blew it, His QB dream would be as good as over. His first play would be a simple short pass play. ""Alright Tyron, Show me that this isn't just a waste of time."" The coach would shout as Appleby would head onto the field. Tyron would be very nervous as he headed to the huddle. Tyron knew that once he snapped the ball, He would have to ace the pass. "23! Black 83! Hut! Hut! Hike!" The ball was snapped and Tyron threw it to the intented receiver. It was caught. "OK. Well, We'll see if we can repeat that result with a medium pass play." Uttered the coach who was convinced that the pass was a fluke. Tyron would go back into the huddle and prepare for the medium pass play. "45! Crown 36! Hut! Hut! Hike!"" Tyron hiked the ball again and threw to the new intended receiver. This pass was also caught. "OK, You might be able to throw the ball but you shortly can't do a long pass and have it actually come into range of the intended receiver!?!?" Questioned the coach as he was shocked that a guy Tyron's size was doing very well as QB. Tyron would head back to the huddle to set up the Hail Mary play that would decide if his dream would come true or if would come down in flames and smoke. "76! Orange 99! Hut-Hut! Hike!" Tyron ducked and weaved the defenders and threw the ball long. It was caught by the intended receiver. "Jeez, Sorry for doubting you kid. You absolutely have what it takes to be QB. Would you be able to get yourself ready for football season? I want you as the school's QB!" Tyron excitedly said ""YES!"" as his dream was about to become true. During his High School career, Despite some disbelieving looks from the opposition, Tyron would break school and state records and would earn himself a scholarship to Savannah River where he would take his story nationwide as the pudgy Wolf would continue to use his rocket arm to seemingly defy all odds and build up his credentials for a UFFL career while still enjoying his Southern Comfort Food. The Hefty Wolf who has seemingly defied the odds has now put his name into the UFFL Draft and faces one more roadblock. Being drafted. However, With his rocket arm and his Sweet Southern Attitude making him very likable with teammates, It's very likely that Tyron Appleby will find a home in the UFFL as this This Timber wolf with a big heart and bigger stomach has already shown that he is a special talent." Interview How does your quarterback stay well-conditioned? What do they do to avoid injury? What would they say if they got injured? Despite his love for Southern Food, He does go to the gym a lot to not only keep his arm in peak condition but to keep himself fit. (Though, He'll never look like a model.) Where is your Quarterback player's favorite vacation spot? He'd probably go to somewhere on the Mason-Dixon Line. He really loves it there. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Tyron is very much a team player. He would fine taking a pay cut if it meant that it would help the team in the long term. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Well, He is not only trying to get himself into peak condition but Tyron is studying tapes to help better adapt himself for the UFFL. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 0-0 Playoffs: - Category:Montreal Category:2017 draftees Category:Quarterbacks Category:Wolf Category:Canines